Never Grow Up
by demetriaxo
Summary: What happens when the girl that Selena meets at support group turns out to be her teacher?
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**_I literally just wrote this and idk if it's shit or horrible or none of you want to read it but I've written it anyway. I have more done ready to post but obviously I won't post it if I get like zero responses, yanno?_**

**No one's POV**

It's strange how fast a life can change. How just in the blink of an eye everything as you know it can cease to exist. Five years ago Selena Russo would never have thought that she'd be in the situation she was currently in, and she'd never have thought that she would make the decisions that had placed her in said situation, but even so she wouldn't be inclined to change it for the world. Although sudden changes are strange, perhaps they have a deeper purpose. Perhaps if Selena hadn't have winded up where she was, she would have winded up in the morgue.

Selena Russo is a very complicated and troubled girl yet she holds so much strength – way more than you can even begin to imagine. The young girl's troubles began when she turned eleven and she was diagnosed with depression. Being that age and beginning puberty is hard enough as it is, without the added stress of mental illness, and the pressure tore her apart. She looked to self-harm, drugs, and alcohol for reassurance and spiralled herself down so deep that she wasn't sure she could ever recover.

One night, in December, it was particularly difficult. Things had escalated and she'd begun sleeping around with whoever and whatever she could find – she was crashing hard. It was a Sunday when her father, Bryan, had come home from work and found her having sex with a girl in her room. Selena will never forget that night, the way the rain pounding against the window had mirrored the way her father's fist pounded her face. The way that the booming thunder matched her father's booming voice repeating 'I hope you die' over and over. The way that the lightening flashing throughout the room copied the way she was flashing in and out of consciousness.

Selena ended up in the hospital that night. Her mother, Mandy, hadn't left her side – she was praying for her only child, for her baby. Selena had taken an overdose once Bryan had left the house and it had been Mandy that came home from work and found her lying there on the floor, so still. The poor soul was only thirteen years old.

That night was the worst and most low time of her life and yet also, the most hopeful, positive time too. The doctors had done scans to check the damage inflicted upon her body, and whilst doing so they discovered that she was pregnant. Selena, at thirteen years old, was carrying a baby. At first the staff at the hospital were adamant that an abortion was best for Selena but Mandy knew that killing her child was something the younger girl would never recover from – it wasn't an option.

As soon as social services got wind of the affair they swooped right in and threatened to take the baby away once it was born. At this point, Selena was aware of the pregnancy and she was determined to sort herself out. This was a big deal, for anyone that knew Selena, because she had never once spoken in a positive manner concerning her mental health. With combined efforts from both Mandy, and psychologists, they managed to strike an agreement so that the baby could stay within the family. Selena would move into a sober facility, aimed for young troubled teens, for the entirety of her pregnancy.

Getting clean and sober was by far the hardest thing that Selena ever had to face. She had been on every single drug on the face of the earth and was hurting herself constantly, but even so she got through the eight months and she ensured that her baby girl was born safe and healthy. Considering the dedication Selena had portrayed, even at such a young age, she was allowed to keep the baby as long as Mandy was a guardian as well and Selena had to attend regular check-ups at a clinic for drug tests, alcohol consumption tests and body checks for any sign of self-harm. Selena didn't mind, she'd do anything for little Lea Russo.

Now, Selena is sixteen years old and her baby girl is three. Mandy has had to go back to work full time in order to be able to support Selena and Lea and so Selena is a full time carer for her daughter. Whilst Selena attends school, Lea goes to a special all day pre-school and then Selena cares for her out of school times, with Mandy still in the house, for the majority of the time, as the guardian.

…

**Selena's POV**

I stepped down from the podium and took a deep breath, trying my hardest to calm myself down. I had just finished giving my background speech at the regular young person support group and was still just as scared as the first time I had attended. Nerves always got to me and even though I knew I was respected here I always felt ridiculously insecure.

I'd left Lea in the crèche area near the entrance so once I'd stayed for everybody else's speeches I headed in that direction.

"Hello Selena, how are you?" One of the workers asked, as I walked into the room.

"I'm good thank you." I smiled.

A quick scan of the room located Lea in the far corner and I noticed she was talking to someone, which immediately raised flags for me. I quickly walked over and the second the small child saw me, she jumped into my open arms.

"Mommy, this is Demi." She told me.

I looked to the woman and saw that she had her hand extended so I quickly shook it, trying my best to be polite.

"I wait here for my sister to be done inside." She explained, satisfying my worry.

"I asked her to help me with lego's, mommy." I ran my hand through Lea's messy curls and placed a quick kiss on her head.

"Your building is really good." I complimented as I glanced at the lego on the floor.

Minutes later I felt Lea begin to wiggle in my arms as she pointed at the play area on the other side of the room.

"Do you want to go play?" I asked her.

Her head started moving vigorously so I carefully placed her on the floor and giggled as she practically raced to the other side of the room.

Demi and I were both left alone and I couldn't help but feel completely over whelmed when in contact with such a stunning woman. Now that I knew she wasn't a threat to my child, I could genuinely soak her in and she was phenomenal.

"So who's your sister?" I wondered.

"Madison."

I knew who she was talking about; she was around four years younger than me and was the sweetest girl ever. She often talked and played with Lea and the three year old absolutely adores her but usually it's Madison's mother, Diana, that fetches her.

"I know Maddy, she's a sweetheart." I smiled.

"She is, so do you know someone who goes too?" She inquired.

I guess she didn't assume that I attended because the group was for 10 – 19 year olds, and considering she now knew I had a three year old child, she probably thought I was older.

"Yeah something like that, so where's Diana?" Changing the subject was the only thing I could think of in order to dodge answering her question.

"She had to go somewhere today so she asked me to fetch her."

"Sweet sister, ey." I winked.

"Well, I do try." Demi smirked.

We would have spoken further but Madison came running over with Lea on her back.

"Hey Sel." She beamed.

"Hey sweetie."

Madison was literally the definition of adorable and it killed me to know that she had ever had struggles in this world.

"You haven't seen Lea around anywhere, have you?" I joked.

I heard Lea's cute little laugh echo from behind Madison but I pretended not to notice and acted as though I was searching the room with my eyes.

"I haven't." Madison played along, as she 'discreetly' lowered the child to the floor.

"Have you seen her anywhere, Dems?" Madison added.

Demi laughed along with the rest of us and quickly shook her head.

"Mommy I'm here!" Lea shouted, as she jumped out from behind Madison.

"Baby, be quieter and remember your inside voice." I kindly instructed.

"Sorry mommy."

She shot me her cheeky grin and I quickly picked her up, tickling her sides and relishing the feeling of actually bonding with my child. As much as I wish that I could stay here with Maddy and Demi, I knew that I had to get home because it was late and I had school the next day.

"We're gonna make a move because we have to get back home but I'll see you next week Mads, and I hope I see you again soon Demi." I shyly said.

"Definetely."

**No one's POV**

Selena and Lea were both exhausted when they finally got home from the support group. Selena obviously couldn't drive so they had to get the bus home and they had both been tired already.

"Hey babies, dinner is on the table." Mandy told the girls as soon as they entered the house.

Selena went straight to the table, feeling absolutely starving, whereas Lea jumped into her Grandma's arms. Lea was certainly a mommy's girl but she also enjoyed the older woman's company as well.

"Let's go eat, babe." Many told the child.

Soon enough, the three women had finished all of their food and Mandy was in the kitchen doing the washing up.

"How about we get you in the bath and then snuggled up to sleep?" Selena suggested to Lea.

The three year old simply nodded her head sleepily and reached out her arms for Selena to carry her. Around an hour later, Selena had managed to get Lea completely clean, dressed in her frozen pyjamas, tucked into bed and had read her a bedtime story. She was now sleeping soundly so Selena took it as her queue to go and get into her own bed, deciding to have a shower the following morning.

Selena's head had just hit the pillow when she heard her phone vibrate.

**To: Selena  
From: Madison  
10:22pm  
Hey Sel, can I give Demi your number? She thinks you're really cool and wants to get to know you x**

**To: Madison  
From: Selena  
10:23pm  
Sure sweetie x**

The teens heart was now beating fast in her chest in anticipation of the text that she was about to receive. She kept thinking why would somebody like Demi want to get to know somebody like her?

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
10:30pm  
Hey, sorry if this is a bit weird but I really liked talking to you today and I wanted to get to know you better. Besides, Maddy was telling me how amazing you are and how much you've helped her so I wanted to say thank you for that x**

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
10:32pm  
I don't mind at all:') And Mads is awesome so I wouldn't want it to be any other way with her! I love helping her x**

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
10:33pm  
Speaking of awesome people, Lea is just the cutest! How old is she? X**

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
10:35pm  
She's three! She is the cutest little thing ever, she's literally my pride and joy x**

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
10:39pm  
You should be proud! She's literally such a smart, adorable little cutie like seriously! So you never did tell me why you were there and Madison won't tell me either:( x**

Selena's heart sunk at the idea of having to tell Demi all of her problems. She knew for a fact that Demi was a lot older and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the older girl or have her not want to speak anymore.

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
10:45pm  
Confidentiality and all that;) To be honest I don't really want to talk about it, yanno? Like I just feel awkward expressing everything to people because it's a big part of my life, I'm sorry x**

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
10:47pm  
Hey, don't apologise! I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you because it's not even any of my business x**

A yawn escaped the tired girl's mouth and she glanced at her phone to see that it was nearly ten to eleven at night. Knowing that she had to wake up early to get herself and Lea ready, she decided to call it a night.

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
11:00pm  
Maybe I'll tell you one day but anyway I have to go to sleep now because I need to be up early in the morning, night! X**

**To: Selena  
From: Demi:  
11:01pm  
Me too actually! Sleep well, I'll message you tomorrow x**

…

**Selena's POV **

A ringing resounded through my head and awoke me from my deep slumber. I groaned as I rolled over and quickly turned the alarm off before sitting up and dragging my hand across my face. The flashing numbers '6:00' slightly depressed me, but I left the comfort of my bed anyway.

I headed straight to the bathroom and splashed water all over my face in an attempt to wake me up and then I traipsed downstairs into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I was just about to sit down when I noticed a note taped to the fridge, at a quick glance I could tell it was written by mother.

**_I hope your first day back at school goes well sweetie! Send Lea my love for pre-school too please. Don't forget to lock the house up before you leave and make sure you have everything, you know the drill. Love you, see you later. I'll be home at about seven, mom xxx_**

The thought of going back to school and having to hide everything away again almost drained me completely but I knew that it was the price I had to pay. Nobody at school, apart from my best friend Ryan, knows anything about my past, not the drugs, not the alcohol and not even about Lea either. I'm not ashamed of her or anything, because she's a proper little princess, but I don't want the constant judging – I just want to get through school.

Once I'd finished my coffee and had something to eat it was nearing 6:30, so I went upstairs to have a quick shower. I still had to straighten my hair, get dressed, and apply my makeup for the day so I was trying my hardest to hurry.

By the time I was dressed and completely ready for school, with my bag packed and everything, it was eight O'clock so I went to wake up Lea.

"Wake up, Lee!" I screamed, whilst flicking the light on and off.

"Mommy!" Lea moaned.

I stopped messing with the light and ran to dive on her bed, making sure that I didn't land on her or hurt her. She never was a morning person - she was even worse than me - so it tended to be hard to get her up.

"How's my little munchkin this morning?" I asked.

"I'm tired." She pouted.

"Same sweetie but we have school." I tried to encourage her to get up but she just kept pushing me away.

"I want to sleep."

I knew that I was fighting a losing battle and I was going to end up being late for school so I had to come up with something pronto.

"How about if you get up now, we can watch Frozen after school?" I suggested.

She quickly bounced up and sat perched on the edge of the bed. "You promise?!"

"I promise!" I smiled.

"Then let's go!" She squealed.

Before I even had chance to react, Lea was running out of the room and down the stairs. "Race ya!"

"That's no fair!" I whined.

**No one's POV**

It took Selena about twenty minutes to get Lea to settle down and eat her breakfast, even after the Frozen promise, and then around fifteen minutes for her to get her dressed and ready for school. The fact that Lea was allowed to wear whatever she wanted for pre-school was proving to be a big issue, everything that Selena picked was either 'too pink', 'too frilly', or 'too big'.

They were finally ready to leave the house so Selena slung her bag onto her back and clutched Lea's bag safely in her hand, with her packed lunch inside. The duo quickly left the house, locking the door behind them, and Selena took a hold of the youngster's hands before walking her to school.

Lea attends a school only five minutes away from their family home but unfortunately it's situated on the opposite block to the high school so Selena still had a fifteen minute walk after she had eventually gotten Lea into school.

It was around 8:45 when she started walking so she was around ten minutes late by the time she arrived at her own school. Selena could be heard faintly cursing and fretting about how the teacher was going to react, considering she had no reasonable explanation as to why she wasn't on time. The school girl had chosen to keep her past secret from even the staff at school in fear that she'd be treated differently.

She sprinted to her homeroom, which Ryan had informed her was room 50, and it was 9:15 by the time she got there.

"You're late." The teacher stated, the second that she'd opened the door.

However, Selena was no longer bothered about her tardiness, but rather the fact that she recognised that voice very distinctively. She felt the colour drain from her face as the teacher before her turned around and she was face to face with Demi.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**I haven't had chance to proof read so if there's loads of mistakes I apologise! Thank you for all of the feedback that I have received, it would be great if that could continue, much love x**

**No one's POV**

Selena had to fight the tears that were begging to be released from her eyes as she finally took her seat beside Ryan.

"What was that?" He questioned.

The two women had momentarily paused in front of the class, due to the shock, but luckily they'd quickly recovered and only Ryan had noticed.

"Nothing." Selena lied.

"Sel, I can tell that's bullshit." Ryan, being her best friend, knew her like the back of his hand.

"I met her at support group." She whispered, afraid that somebody would hear.

"What, Miss Torres?"

Selena's eyebrows knitted together with confusion before she released that he meant Demi. She slowly nodded and the fear returned tenfold.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal?" He admitted.

"No one knows, Ry! Not even school and I need it to stay that way and now she knows that I have a child! What if she says something?" She panicked.

Ryan reached out and soothingly stroked his best friends back, trying his best to calm her breathing.

"Talk to her, it will be okay."

The second that Ryan had finished speaking the bell rang and everybody began to leave the room. Before Selena even had a chance to move one inch, Demi was calling for her to stay behind.

**Demi's POV**

How on earth is Selena in my year eleven class? She has a daughter for Christ's sake. Why didn't Madison tell me?!

"Selena please could you stay behind?" I called out.

She looked terrified at the proposition causing me to feel guilty for even having to ask. I just didn't understand.

"Yeah?" She asked, as she hesitantly approached my desk.

"Take a seat."

I watched as she carefully pulled out the chair beside mine and cautiously sat down.

"Do you want to explain everything to me?" I suggested.

She looked horrified that I'd even thought to ask such a thing and she immediately started shaking her head but it was important for me to know, as her form tutor and due to us meeting the previous day.

"How about I ask you questions and you just try your best to answer them?"

"Alright then." She finally agreed.

**No one's POV**

Selena's heart was now hammering in her chest, she knew that everything was about to be revealed and she hated the lack of control she had.

"Okay so, Lea is yours right?" Demi checked.

At first all Selena did was nod but then she decided it was best if she was honest and descriptive, if it was all coming out she wanted it to be accurate and some-what on her terms.

"Yeah, she's my everything." She smiled.

"How old were you when you had her?" Selena didn't think for one second that Demi was judging her and it made the whole ordeal so much easier to cope with.

"I was thirteen." She murmured. She didn't have chance to stop the lone tear that trickled down her face as all of the pain hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey, it's okay." Demi's hand rested on Selena's and her thumb drew patterns along the younger girls skin.

"How about you go to your lesson now and you can come back here at lunch and we'll talk all about it." Demi said.

Feeling more at ease with the suggestion Selena nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"But wipe those tears away and show me that smile I saw yesterday." Demi grinned.

That was all it took to momentarily give Selena a little happiness and also a little embarrassment causing her to blush a light pink.

"Thank you." Selena appreciated the way that Demi was dealing with her past and showing her the understanding that she needed.

"It's not a problem. I'll see you at lunch and if you need me at all before then, you can come and find me." Demi offered.

Selena shot her teacher one last smile and then got up and left the room.

**Selena's POV**

It's only first period and I already feel completely overwhelmed and exhausted. Demi, well Miss Torres, had made me feel a lot better about everything but I was still terrified to tell her the truth.

As I eventually reached my classroom, I simply told the teacher that I had been speaking to my form tutor. She shot me an annoyed glance and then instructed for me to take a seat.

"You alright?" Ryan murmured.

Not trusting myself to speak, I simply gestured that I was and then returned my focus to the teacher at the front of the class. English never was my favourite subject but I'd focus on anything if it took away all of the thoughts in my head.

The rest of the morning sped by ridiculously fast, meaning that it was now lunch and time to go and talk to Demi in her classroom. I felt my heart plummet with every step and more tears threatened to decorate my face, as the thoughts clouded my mind.

Once I got to her door I lightly knocked and almost immediately she beckoned me in.

"Hey Selena." She greeted.

"Hey." I went and sat in the exact same seat behind her and waited for her to start.

"Want me to ask the questions again?" She inquired.

"Please."

**No one's POV**

"Why did I see you at support group yesterday? Is it you that attends?" Demi asked Selena.

The student could hardly think straight as the pounding in her head intensified. She was petrified but she knew that she had to come clean.

"Yeah, I've been going there for about two years now." She admitted.

"What do you go for?" Demi wasn't fazed about learning Selena went to therapy, after all her sister Madison went too.

"I was a drug addict, an alcoholic and I used to self-harm pretty bad. I suffer with depression and I go there to help aid my recovery." Selena looked down feeling ashamed at her confession.

Noticing the look of pain on Selena's face, Demi gently placed her hand underneath Selena's chin and hesitantly aided her to look up, into her eyes.

"Don't worry; you have so much strength for having gone through that and for telling me now. That gives me so much respect for you." Demi admired.

Tears poured down Selena's face at the words of the teacher, and she couldn't be more grateful for her praise.

"I don't want anyone to know, I'm scared of the judgement and what people will say. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I have it under control and I'm clean now, I go to therapy and all of that and there's no need for people to know. I have Lea to look after now and I know more than anything that she is my main priority. I would never screw myself up because I need to be there for her." Selena couldn't stop all of her fears and thoughts from leaving her mind and even though she was horrified at having revealed so much, she couldn't deny that she now felt so much better.

"It's going to be okay, I won't tell anyone! Just as long as you promise that everything is alright, and I know that you're going to your regular sessions, there won't be a problem." Demi reassured.

"You don't know how grateful I am for that, so thank you so much!" Selena sighed, feeling the tension leave her body.

"Anyway, how about you tell me about Lea?" Demi voiced.

Selena felt her face light up at the mention of her daughter.

"She is literally the best and cutest thing to ever happen to me. She's so smart and she is doing so well! Her words are brilliant and amazing and she can say so much and understand so much! She makes me feel happy and complete and gives me hope which is exactly what I need. I love her so much!" Selena gushed.

Demi felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the pure happiness plastered on the other girls face. She knew that she shouldn't admire Selena or have feelings for her at all, it was wrong now, but she just couldn't help but acknowledge her passion and beauty.

"She sounds amazing! So how do you cope with all the looking after and everything?" Demi wondered.

"My mom works full time so that she can financially support me and Lea, so I don't have to worry about money as much I just focus on the care. Lea goes to a pre-school all day from 8:30 till 4:00, not that I ever manage to get her there for that time." Selena chuckled.

"Anyway, while I'm at school I don't have to worry because I know she's safe and being cared for and then when I finish school I go and get her and then bring her home. I do everything a mother should; I feed her, bathe her, play with her and do everything she wants. As long as she's happy that's all that matters." She continued.

"So do you get to see your mother much?" Demi queried.

"I mean sort of, she works from 6:00 to 7:00 every day, other than Sunday. I'll give her a hug and we talk about our days when she gets home but then she'll have dinner and go to bed because she's exhausted. Sunday is our bonding day; me, my mom and Lea will do something altogether for the whole day. I love for those days, with my two favourite people, it's always so much fun and it's great to spend time with her and then I go to support group with Lea, so that my mom can have a bit of alone time in the house." Selena explained.

"That sounds so cute! What do you do on Saturday, and what do you do about making time for friends?" Demi was honestly and genuinely interested in Selena's life and that made the teen feel amazing, yet she didn't quite know why it made her so happy.

"I work at Jenson's theme park on Saturday's, it was arranged through this organisation called 'help the children' which enables young parents to work and have a small amount of free time. While I'm working, Lea goes on trips with 'help the children' which she absolutely loves; they go swimming, they go to the zoo and just general stuff like that. The time varies but it's usually for around 9 hours and I get around £50 every Saturday which I use to treat my mom and Lea. As for friends, I only really have Ryan that I'm extremely close to and then the rest are more school friends that I just text at home. Ryan usually comes over during the week and hangs out with me and Lea until my mom gets home and once every month he joins us on a Sunday." Selena felt strange accounting her whole life to someone but it also felt good to be able to reflect on everything she had in life.

"Your life is literally so packed, you do so much; I didn't think it was possible to admire you as much as I do." Demi admitted.

Selena felt a rush of pride knowing that Demi thought she was doing well. She wasn't sure why, but Demi's acceptance meant a lot to her.

"How do you ever have time for school?" Demi questioned.

Selena smirked as the teacher in Demi started to show.

"I make time, Lea goes to bed at around seven usually, apart from Sundays, so after I've spoken to my mom I go up to my room and spend a couple of hours a day on work." She reassured.

"Good because school is very important." Demi lectured.

"Alright teach, I get it." Selena grinned.

"Lunch is nearly over." Demi observed.

"So it is." I agreed.

"You can still text me." Demi blurted out.

The teacher knew that she shouldn't be saying such things to Selena, now that she knew she was her student, but for some reason she wanted to be able to talk to the girl still.

"Are you sure? Can't you get in trouble?" Selena worried.

"Probably but nobody will know and we can always just say you were messaging Madison. I want to be able to be there for you and help you." Demi shrugged.

Selena couldn't even explain the joy she felt knowing that Demi cared about her so much already.

The bell rang and Selena quickly stood up so that she wouldn't be late for her next lesson.

"Speak to you later, teach." Selena laughed.

Demi simply smiled and watched the younger girl retreat from her classroom.

**Selena's POV**

"How was your day, Lee?" I asked the child beside me.

"It was good mommy! I'm tired now though." She moaned.

I invited Ryan round so the three of us were currently on our way back to the house after having fetched Lea from school.

"Ryry, please can you carry me?" Lea begged, fluttering her eyelashes.

Ryan pretended to think and then quickly reached and lifted Lea up into her arms, tickling her sides as he did so. Ryan absolutely adored Lea, and she did him, which I absolutely loved – it was crucial that they got along.

"I'm gonna put you on my back, okay princess?" Ryan checked.

Lea simply giggled and nodded, causing Ryan to effortlessly move her onto his back. I laughed as her arms wrapped around his neck and Ryan ran off shouting 'Superman to the Rescue!'

"Superwoman!" Lea argued.

"Nuh uh, superman." Ryan replied.

They carried on going back and forth the whole way home, and only stopped when I told them they couldn't have ice cream if they carried on.

"Lea, you and Ryan can go start watching Frozen, like I promised, while I make us all ice cream, okay?" I suggested.

"Okay momma." I leaned down and she puckered her lips so that I could give her a kiss and then I left to go to the kitchen.

**No one's POV**

The movie was about half way through when I got a text from Demi.

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
5:30pm  
Don't forget about getting your work done tonight! X**

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
5:32pm  
What work? It's the first day back I don't have any;) x**

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
5:34pm  
I'm sure I can find you some if you want?;p x**

"Mommy, you're not paying attention!" Lea scolded.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll say good bye to them." I chuckled.

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
5:35pm  
I'm good thanks! Sorry, I have to go… Lea is making me watch Frozen and she's mad that I'm not paying attention. I'll text you after x**

The young child seemed a lot more satisfied that I was now focusing all of my attention on Anna and Elsa.

Around an hour later we had finished the movie completely and I had even made Lea some dinner, spaghetti bolognaise her favourite, so now all I had to do was give her a bath and put her to bed.

"Lea, you gonna say goodbye to Ryry?" I told her.

The toddler ran up to him and jumped into his arms, leaving a slobbering kiss on his cheek.

"Love you, bye." She beamed.

"Love you too, munchkin." He replied, as he set her on the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ry. Loves ya." I grinned as I hugged him close.

"Love you too and don't think you've gotten away with that texting thing, I wanna know who it was." He whispered into my ear.

"Bye." I rushed, as I took a hold of Lea's hand and rushed her up the stairs.

By about 7:15 Lea was sound asleep so, knowing that my mom was now home, I went downstairs to speak to her.

**No one's POV**

"Hey mom, how was your day?" Selena sweetly asked, as she pulled her into a hug.

"Stressful, how was yours?" Mandy politely returned.

"It was good."

Selena couldn't help but notice her mother looked extra tired today and she could feel the guilt creeping in.

"How about you go relax on the sofa while I draw you a nice, relaxing bath and then I'll make your dinner and bring it to you in bed?" I suggested.

"See, this is why you're the best daughter ever! I love you." Mandy pulled Selena into a hug and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Anything for you mom, I love you too."

Selena didn't get into bed until 9:15 and she was extremely exhausted. As soon as she got comfy, she grabbed her phone and checked for any messages. She had put it there when she came up with Lea and hadn't actually checked it since Lea had told her off for texting during the movie.

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
5:36pm  
She's so cute! Have fun watching the movie x**

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
9:20pm  
I'm so sorry for waiting so long to text! I had to get Lea ready and then I was making my mom tea and stuff, I'm so tired! X**

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
9:22pm  
I wouldn't worry, I was hanging out with Madison! You should get some sleep x**

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
9:25pm  
Do you still live at home? And I will get some just not yet, I usually go to sleep around ten x**

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
9:27pm  
Yes I do, don't judge! I don't want to move away from the nest yet haha x**

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
9:30pm  
Fair enough, I'd probably be the same. I don't think I ever want to leave my mom x**

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
9:35pm  
Just think, when you're older you'll be able to help your mom out and repay her for all that she's done for you! Even though I'm sure she doesn't want repaying x**

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
9:37pm  
Yeah that's the plan to be honest! My mother is a saint and one of these days I will get to show her how special she is:) But until then I will settle for making her dinner and running her baths lol x**

**To: Selena  
From: Demi  
9:40pm  
Sounds like a sweet deal to me! Anyway, sorry but I'm gonna go to sleep because I'm literally so knackered! I hope you sleep well, remember that life is a miraculous thing and that you are a miraculous person. You are so strong and you can get through anything x**

**To: Demi  
From: Selena  
9:42pm  
Thank you so much! That means the world to me, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow! X**

This was the first night in a while that Selena had fallen to sleep with a smile on her face. Yes, she had been happy lately and was truly doing well but there was something about Demi that really brought out the goodness in her.


End file.
